The party
by Stuffandthing
Summary: the story of a bunch of OCs i made and their adventure
1. character intros

**party members**

· daemon (Dom) rouge tiefling

· Thalia (thals) wizard Elf

· Travok (Thor) fighter dwarf

· Riley (riley) bard human

 **bio**

Dom thals

gender: male gender: female

eyes: human looking red irises eyes: human looking Gold irises

hair: black hair: blond

skin: light tan skin: fair

height: 5.11ft 6ft w/ horns height: 6ft

weapons: 2 daggers, rapier, crossbow weapons: quarter staff

spells: hellish rebuke thaumaturgy darkness spells: crown of madness, (mass) suggestion fireball, thunder wave,

alignment: chaotic neutral alignment: lawful neutral

language: infernal Elvis dwarfish common language: elvish common

ascent: sophisticated ascent: Elvish (English)

Thor Riley

gender: male gender: female

eyes: human looking brown irises eyes: blue

hair: black w/ long full beard hair: brown

skin: earthen gray skin: fair

height: 4,11ft height: 5,9

weapons: war hammer weapons: short sword

spells: none spells: Bardic inspiration lay on hands counter charm jack of all trades cure wounds

alignment: lawful neutral alignment: lawful neutral

language: dwarfish common language: common

ascent: Dwarfish (Irish) instrument: flute

background:

Dom: I was raised by a warlock elf father (no biological) and a bard tiefling mother. after I was 7 I was almost killed by my father and then I killed both parents hey they betrayed my trust I am 17 now. from there I went from town to town where I met Thor. he and I were good friends eventually but now we are like brothers to each other. now we are arriving at the elf infested town of new Greece

thals: I was raised in a wealthy family I always had an urge for adventure. So, I left home and went out I was still at the young and dumb age of 80. I am wiser yet still crave adventure at the young age of 120. I am at home now about to go on the next expedition

Thor: I raised in a small clan and was kicked out of it at the young a 100 I am now 200 anyway. I was just leaving the mines when my future brother Dom came along and asked me to join him on his travels he is as slow to trust as a dwarf but loyal as one to. the tiefling and I are just arriving in the next town

Riley: I was raised by 2 humans in a human town nothing happened so I went out on an adventure when I saw a tiefling and a dwarf going into the town I was heading to as well so I will follow them stealthily.


	2. my bad sorry

Author notes

My bad Im new I know the whole thing is confusing.

So how you read it it goes.

person one person two

info one info two

got it? good!

again sorry about it


	3. Chapter 1

One fine afternoon two "gentlemen" were hedging into a town known as new Greece with one figure creeping behind them. one of the two men was a tiefling he had horns like a goat that came out of the side of his head they were no more than 4,1/2 inches in length. His eyes were scary even by tiefling they had blood red irises but other than that they were normal human eyes. He had a build similar to a merfolk tall and long with broad shoulders. the other man was a dwarf he had midnight black hair brown eyes and skin was earthen grey. He was bulky even by dwarf's standards. the figure behind them was human with fair skin fair figure she had long brown hair piercing blue eyes. as they entered the town they were stopped by an Elven guard that told them in elvish "Hey you demon, dwarf no entry" the tiefling replied also in elvish surprisingly "oh, why not this town is not just elves it has humans and Halflings so why are we not allowed in is it that we are not elves or Halfling or human. Oh, I know why is it that I'm a tiefling"

the mysterious female behind them gasped in surprise alerting the tiefling he told the dwarf to stay there he had to check something out. The tiefling cast Hellish rebuke around the female then he asked in a happy go lucky voice "So who are you."

"none of your business" the woman said.

"will you tell me your name if the fire goes away and I tell you mine" The tiefling asked.

debating in her head "yes" she said.

"great. My name is Daemon my friend calls me Dom"

the fire subsided and the woman spoke

"my name is Rachel" she lied

Dom was un convinced "Ok what's your real name" as he said this his voice was no longer happy go lucky it was terrifying. he cast appearance change, now to the woman he looked as if Dom had grown wings and his eyes were now glowing red.

"ok, ok my name is Riley" the woman said terrified

"good now Riley why were you following us?" Dom asked

"I was just going to get some supplies and saw you, you know the predigests on tieflings" Riley exclaimed with fear ever present in her eyes. Dom willed the spell to be over and it was, out of nowhere he asked his happy go lucky voice back "you want to come with us we are going around from town to town I'm sure Thor here will agree to it maybe you can find some adventure along the way, it's dangerous to go alone here take this" he said giving her a piece of steak jerky he was snaking on. "you look hungry" Riley took and ate the piece quickly.

"thank you" she said when the two of them were back at the gate she cast suggestion on the guard. "you will let us pass we are no threat to you or the town"

a glaze came over his eyes and he allowed them passage. Riley asked where the tavern and inn were as she got direction Thor said in dwarvish dwarfish "why'd you bring her along?"

Dom replied also in dwarfish "cuz she got lots of magic plus er interests align with ars" Thor was happy with this answer.

"ok the tavern and inn are right next to each other so let's get a job and a room for the night." Riley said, "oh Your paying for my room Dom."

the dwarf snickered. Dom sighed "Ok two rooms it is then your bunking with the dwarf single bed I don't think I have enough coin for three rooms" he said smugly. she cast suggestion "you will pay for three room"

"OK no need to bring magic into this" he said unfazed "go to the tavern I'll be there in a minute." as he walked off. at the tavern, the tavern the bartender asked Thor what he would like to drink he replied, "The strongest thing ye have here lass Oh and one for her too" just then Dom came back with a cocky grin on his face as he pulled out one coin he said, "drinks are on me" everyone in the tavern cheered. "so how many gold coin ya got on yer outing"

"not gold platinum" Dom said happily. after later that night the dwarf and tiefling hauled out a drunk woman that was babbling on about one thing or another "So, Dom you may only need two rooms if yer up for a little adventuring just you and me if ya know what I mean."

"no" Dom said. as he was saying this she cast suggestion on him

 _"_ _oh come on it'll be fun"_

 _with that he got a glaze over his eyes as well. "Ok" Dom said. the dwarf completely unaware that she had done anything to him until he saw his eyes. "damn, she's good" he said chuckling to himself. the next day after they both got down stairs_

 _"uh Riley why did you use magic to make me ... agreeable?"_

 _her face paled. so that's what she did last night. Then in a quieter voice he said,_

 _" Do not do that again"_

 _"ok" Riley said after a minute. after they were all down stairs Thor said, "have fun last night?"_

 _Dom said something in dwarvish. " hahaha, you daft idiot" Thor said " of course she did," Dom replied again in dwarvish. "ah don't blame her she had some special dwarven beer you of all people should know that if made correctly it's basically a love potion with alcohol" the dwarf said laughing. "true that Thor" Dom said._

 _"ugh my head" she had just noticed that she had a pounding headache. "eer have this lass" the dwarf gave her a vile of grey potion. she drank and the pain went away. after they left the inn they were greeted by an Elf that said, "so you want to go on a quest?" she asked._

in elvish Dom said, "Are we going to get paid"

"oh, quite handsomely" the elf said

"so, where are going" Dom asked

"to the castle up north" the elf said

"who lives there?" Dom asked

"the queen of succubae Lidia, with a death knight as a bodyguard and a lich as an advisor as well as an entire kingdom of demons and tiefling slaves" the elf said more and more fear as the tiefling who was the most inclined to be their leader was getting more and more angry.

Dom's voice was devoid of all sympathy for those he was about to face, and his eyes had turned to pure blood red with a red mist like energy was flowing out from them.

daemon voice was like silk, but his tone was as sharp as his sword "should we leave survivors of the slavers?"

"no" the elf said calmly

"good" Dom Said with a sociopathic giddiness to it "Thor get to a forge and anvil"


	4. Chapter 2

**out of the fire into the blood**

When Thor and Dom got to the forge Dom gave Thor a very special gift 20 Mithril ingots and 10 silver ones also Dom gave Thor his cloak.

"Thor you know what to do" Dom said

after Thor was done he handed Dom a Fish scale hood and cape that was attached to the cloak and on both sides concealed by cloth it made no noise and was just as light as before. Dom was also given a Mithril 1 handed rapier with a silver coating on it with a fine leather grip.

"the weapon is naturally magic a does double to anything even remotely demonic" Thor said "what will ya name it?"

"Demon slayer," Dom wisped.

Then the tiefling saw something that filled him with psychotic glee.

there was an army of weak demons and skeleton. as the party saw half of the battle was won with just Dom and Thor but they were about to die and then riley cast cure wounds and a little before the battle was over Thor jumped out and there was fear in his eyes. after the dust settled a few moments later they saw why. Dom's horns had grown his tail was moving around furiously but his face that was the scariest part blood splattered across his face there was a psychotic smile. The eyes, the eyes were nightmare fuel for eternity they were pitch black and had a mist fuming out of both of them. The tiefling was about to kill the elf woman but then Riley cast suggestion " _Stop!_ " Dom flinched and got a glaze in his midnight black eyes they returned to normal with the glaze still there. " _calm down. tell us what that was?_ " Riley commanded. Dom's voice was forced and looked like he didn't want to answer " _I was enraged and cast change to have the entre army saw me like that the rest of this is me losing control of my emotions._ " his tail slowed down and went back to where it had been concealed his horns shrank and mostly disappeared but you could see that they just look like baby horns that could be concealed with a hood or helmet. the glaze was still present. Riley look at Dom's sword the greenish silver tint was gone it was now it was replaced with a blood red tint. just then a man wearing a rust colored robe. the man said "I am a cleric of Erythnul's, I have blessed the blade it does more damage the more blood it draws."

"ooh how fun" Dom said psychotically

"oh, it also makes the owner mad functioning but still mad" the cleric said.

"You drittsekk why did you have to make him mad!?" Thor raged

"well, it was either him or me, so I choose him well I could always send it to that Halfling" the man said

Thor raged "do it or I swear you I wi-"

" ok done" the man interrupted

Dom was no longer laughing but seething at the man that was no longer there then he saw the Halfling that was laughing on the floor. Dom threw his dagger at it. it hit it in the eye and it died. Thor picked up the dagger and handed back to Dom. Thalia got the party to the outskirts of the entrance forest that leads to the castle. just then a woman ran out of the woods. the Talia immediately distrusted the woman along with Dom and Thor, but Riley had trusted them instantly. the girl had fair skin, brown eyes, an almost elvish build, and deep red hair. her clothes were tattered she looked hungry thirsty and tired. Thals cast suggestion " _so what's your name love_ "

"my name is Jakie" the woman said gasping for air. thals could tell something was off about her she was telling the truth but she was also something she not telling them.

"What's yer full name lass" Thor asked

"my, my full name?" Jakie asked.

"yes lass" Thor said patiently.

Jakie cast mass suggestion on the party "it is normal for my culture to have no last name, and you will take me with you." everyone but Dom got the glaze over their eyes and that was because he tuned her out because he felt her demonic aura of a succubus. (shit he was the target) Jakie thought. Dom grabbed Demon slayer he put the blade of the sword on Jakie's neck and said in a serious voice "release my friend and my companions you leech."

Jakie cast mass suggestion again with more power " _I do not have your friends under any spell"_

"you had a good plan but when I was walking over here I decided to buy a few things," Dom said. he held up his left hand and on his middle finger was a silver band with a pink gem on it.

"It's a charm protection ring It protects me against suggestion spells," Dom said the sword still on her throat. Jakie put her hands up. "ok you got me but you were not my target" she said

"oh, who was the elf, the human or the dwarf?" Dom said

"the elf" Jakie lied

"really ok, who was your real target" Dom said his voice laden with distrust.

"ok you were the target,"

"why"

"Because you killed an entire army of demons, and you seem to be just what the queen is looking for in a slave,"

you could swear it got a few degrees hotter.

"really, well I guess I should go meet my new master," Dom said with a sadistic smile.

"what?" Jakie asked.

"let's go meet your queen," Dom said

"ok put the sword and follow me" Jakie said

as she was saying this Dom was putting potions of invisibility in everyone pockets then he put his sword away. "ok but tell them to go someplace safe" Dom said.

she did that and tried to put cuffs of Dom.

"what are you doing?" Dom asked, "I'm coming willingly no chains are necessary,"

"fine follow me" Jakie said

a day later they arrived at the castle.

"here's your new home" Jakie said

Dom just scoffs as the gate opens. what Dom sees infuriates him but he keeps an emotionless face. there are tiefling children in chains. The doors to the throne room open they walk in they see a lavish throne with a beautiful woman sitting on it she had blue hair, green irises, fair skin, and an aura that made Dom want to kneel, he didn't.

"Hello Queen Liberian, right?" Dom said in infernal


End file.
